A new world, A new life
by BrRosabal22
Summary: NSL AU, After being disowned and outcasted by his so called family, Lincoln is approached by a stranger who offers him a new life away from the Louds, accepting his request Lincoln is thrust into a world that he never new existed, a world he thought was only a mere fantasy, a world full of magic, a world that will change his life forever. Rated T for blood,swearing and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful night in the small town of Royal Woods, the Loud family had gone out to celebrate Lynn Junior's third win in softball. The entire family decided to go to the french mex buffet to celebrate, all were having a good time, all except Lincoln Loud the only brother and middle child of the Louds. It has been a week since the whole bad luck incident that took place. It all started when Lynn lost a Softball game and she blamed Lincoln for her lost, claiming that he was bad luck and banned him from attending any of her games.

At first it seemed like a good idea to Lincoln to go along with her accusation and have more time to himself, but the lie got out of hand when Lynn manged to convince the whole family that Lincoln was jinxed and refused to let Lincoln go anywhere with them including going to fun places like the movies. Then it got worse when Lana boarded up his room and he was forced to eat and sleep outside like a dog, he then tried to convince his family that he was never bad luck at all and that he was lying about being jinx, but they didn't believe him. Lincoln was upset that his own family would do this to him over some ridicules superstition, but he thought that they would soon get over it, how wrong could he be.

It's been over a week now and they still haven't let him back into the house, at first Lincoln thought about wearing the team's mascot during Lynn's game to prove to his family that he wasn't bad luck once it was over , but he immediately thought that was a stupid idea and not to mention he would be found out. He then decided to follow his family to the restaurant to talk to them to at least hear him out. He manged to squeeze through the doggy door and made his way upstairs to get his camera and show and tell his sisters all the good times he's had with them.

like taking Lori's shift at work so she can go to the dance with Bobby,

teaching Leni how to drive,

his first concert with Luna,

becoming Luan's comedy assistant,

helping Lynn and Lucy make amends from when they were fighting,

Helping Lana save the school frogs from dissection,

Helping Lola prepare for a beauty pageant and showing Lisa that there's more to life than just studying all the time, 'yeah that would do it, that will convince them that I was never bad luck.' thought Lincoln smiling.

After he managed to get the wooden planks and screws off he opened his door and was shocked to see that his bed and dresser were gone and all his clothes were in see -through storage bins, he also didn't see his camera or any of his electronic devices, his room just looked like a closet. Tears started to leak from his eyes.

"They were really going to have me live outside for the rest of my life?" Lincoln asked himself. He just cried for a few minutes, then his sadness was replaced with anger, he had never felt such anger and hatred for his family until now. Then he started to remember all the worse time he had with his sisters, like the time they tricked him into believing that he promised them favors or when they went camping and he had to be their servant for the whole trip just to satisfy them, and the time they were willing to tear him apart just for a goddamn quarter, and lets not forget the time his sister got them banned from the grocery store and he ended up getting chewed out by his moth... no by the women that calls herself his mother, and not to mention stupid sister fight protocol, he remembers when Lori and Leni would fight over stupid dress and he wasn't allowed to go enter the bathroom, kitchen or even his own damn room, then all of the sisters started fighting with each other and began blaming Lincoln for their fights and the parents were too much of cowards to intervene, then to add insult to injury Lisa said thanks to him by leaving they were able to resolve everything by themselves.

That really stung because they pretty much said that he is the cause of their every day problems. Lincoln soon began to realize that no matter what he does to please his sisters he will never get the respect that they show each other and that even the sisters he thought he shared a close connection with were willing to throw him under the bus. He began to think of Luna, out of all the sisters, she seemed the closes to him, to Lincoln she was most beautiful and caring since he got along so well with her. Hell he was the first one to support her when she came out as a bisexual and started dating another girl named Sam, but now he was feeling nothing but utter contempt for her, the same with Lucy, he remembers how he took the blame when she clogged the toilet with the princess pony book because she couldn't handle a little teasing, now Lincoln regrets helping her and wishes that he made her admit the truth.

Lincoln then stormed into Lynn and Lucy's room and grabbed a baseball bat and then he started to completely trash the house in a blind fury. He started with his sister's rooms, smashing all of Lori's electronic devices and burning Leni's dresses, wrecking Luna's music equipment, destroying Luan's ventriloquist dummy Mr. coconuts and destroying her comedy props, then he popped all of Lynn's balls and smashed all of her trophies. He then ripped the pages of Lucy's books and poems and smashed the statue of Edwin, moving on to the twin's room he took great pleasure in smashing Lola's pageant trophies, tiaras and like Leni he burned her dresses to, Lincoln didn't want to hurt Lana's animals cause he didn't think they deserved the short end of his anger, they just looked at Lincoln in fear and huddled together, so he just flipped her bed over smashed her lizard cage.

He moved on to Lisa and Lily's room, there was nothing of Lily's to smash so he just destroyed all of Lisa's belongings, He then trashed the living room, smashed the trophy case and the small trophy his sisters made him the "most improved brother" he destroyed it as well realizing that they only got him that out of pity. after 25 minutes Lincoln had completely wrecked the house, kitchen, parents bedroom and living room. After he was done he went upstairs packed some of his clothes into his backpack and duffel bag and grabbed his stuffed bunny. He then went to the garage to get something, when he came back he had a gallon of gasoline and a lighter. He then began to pour the gasoline all over the living room and kitchen, after he was done he lite the lighter.

"Lets see how they like living without a roof over their heads" said Lincoln preparing to drop the lighter, then he heard a voice, "STOP". Lincoln turned his head in the the direction of the voice and saw a young man with black hair and icy blue eyes standing by the entrance on the house, he was wearing a dark blue hooded robe that covered what ever he was wearing underneath and he looked to be in his early twenties.

"Lincoln turn that lighter off, please don't do it" said the stranger pleadingly coming closer to him.

Lincoln backed up little scared of this random stranger who somehow knew his name. "W-Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Lincoln.

The stranger responded "I can tell you Lincoln but turn the lighter off please" requested the stranger, Lincoln did what he asked and turned it off.

"Thank you Lincoln, allow me to introduce myself I am Taven, Now tell me whats the reason for your anger?" asked the now named Taven. Lincoln felt that he could trust this man for some reason and told him everything that lead up to this, after he finished Lincoln began to quietly sob, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a comforting way, he opened his eyes and saw Taven hugging him.

"I knew I should have taken you with me a long time ago instead of leaving you here with these people," said Taven as he hugged him. Though Lincoln enjoyed the hug he couldn't help but wonder who was this man and what was he referring to. After Taven let him go he looked at Lincoln, "Lincoln would like to come with me? I can take you away from this place, give you a new life in place you never once thought existed, would you like that?" asked Taven.

Lincoln thought about it and looked back on all the things that got him in this mess, his sisters throwing him out of the house and avoiding and alienating him and getting rid of his bed and his personal belongings just proved how the rest of louds felt about him, they didn't really care about him he was just their scapegoat and punching bag. He then looked at Taven and answered "Yes."

Taven smiled "Alright come Lincoln I'll take you back home with him, the place where you truly belonged." Taven said ushering Lincoln to follow him. Lincoln then picked up his bags and started walking with alongside him.

"Can I ask you something Taven?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure, you can ask me anything Lincoln," said Taven.

"How do you know me?" Lincoln asked.

Taven smiled again and answered "Lincoln... I am your brother."

 **And it's done the first chapter to my second story. Now to let you all know, like all of you I hated the episode No Such Luck and I've read some fics about the episode some were good and some not. I especially like "Losing him by TVFan2244, "What Is a person worth" by That Engineer and "Dark Arts" by Depressed soulSuicidal heart. They inspired me to write a Fic based on No Such Luck, go check them out their stories a really good. So my second story will have a fairy tail and Lord of the rings vibe to it, but there will not be any characters from the anime or the movie, there will be some elements from the anime like fire, ice and lightning magic but that's it no original chracters from the show will be in it. So tell me what you think about in the comments below whether you enjoyed the chapter or not. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lincoln looked at Taven in absolute shock, "m-m-my brother, we don't even look alike, how are you my brother?" asked Lincoln trying his best to comprehend this new revelation, Taven couldn't help but chuckle at his little brother's confusion, "I know you have a lot of questions Lincoln and I will try to answer them the best that I can" said Taven.

Lincoln couldn't help but ask Taven a personal question, "Taven if you really are my brother, why didn't you take me with you? How come I didn't know you even existed?!" Lincoln said while shouting. Taven sighed understanding why his little brother was angry, he then decided to answer his question with a question of his own.

"Lincoln do you believe in magic?" asked Taven. The question caught Lincoln off guard, "what does that have to do with anything?" Lincoln asked. "Just answer my question Lincoln" said Taven. "Am not so sure, I mean have seen magician at kids birthday parties, but I know those are fake." said Lincoln. Taven just chuckled, which annoyed him. "What are you Laughing about what's so funny?" asked Lincoln a little annoyed.

Taven just smiled "Lincoln what ever the people of this realm told you about magic just being a fairy tale...it's not true, magic is real Lincoln and there are people known as mages who can control it, and you're looking at one right now." said Taven grinning. However Lincoln wasn't buying it, "yeah right, I might be eleven, but am not gullible" said Lincoln frowning.

"Am not lying Lincoln magic is indeed real" said Taven in a convincing tone. "Oh yeah then prove it then" challenged Lincoln. Taven smirked "as you wish" he took out a canteen of water from his robe, he took the cap off and right before his eyes, the water was floating out of the canteen.

Lincoln was baffled, he watched as Taven was controlling the water with his hands, and moving it around his body, Taven then froze the water and it became an icicle. He then shattered it into a tiny pieces, then the pieces of ice then turned back into water and Taven bended the water back into the canteen and closed it. "So are you convinced now?" asked Taven smirking.

Lincoln jaw was wide open, he just saw something that he once thought was nothing but a mere fantasy, "Y-y-y-you really are a wizard" said Lincoln stuttering. Taven only smiled "Mage Lincoln, but close enough," said Taven, as they continued to walk Lincoln asked more questions.

"Taven are there others like you? other mages?" he asked. "Yeah of course there are, one of my fellow mages can control fire, another controls wind, and other elements such as lightning, there are even some powerful ones who can control two elements." said Taven. Lincoln was amazed at hearing this, "Who taught you how to use magic?" asked Lincoln.

"Our father, Jonah Asheton was one of the strongest mages in all of Lugon, he taught me everything I know" said Taven. **'wow my real dad was a powerful wizard'** thought Lincoln with glee, then he picked up when Taven said 'was'.

"Wait when you say 'was' does that mean he's- "Yes Linc... he's dead" said Taven cutting him off, "he died on my eighteenth birthday, he became very ill and we didn't have many experience medics back then." said Taven with a sad look on his face. Lincoln couldn't help but feel a little sad himself, he just finds out he's adopted and now he hears that he's real dad is dead. Before he could ask anymore questions Taven held up his hand.

"Listen Lincoln I know you have many questions, but it's about to rain, lets just get to our destination for now." said Taven, Lincoln nodded and began to follow his brother. Taven lead Lincoln to Ketcham park it had begun to rain, and took him to the wooded area where they were met with a large rock as a dead end. Lincoln was confused "uh Taven this is just a big old rock" he said. Taven just chuckled "on the contrary little brother it's actually the portal to the kingdom of Lugon, our home" said Taven. At first Lincoln was skeptical, but he did see his long lost brother bend water and ice, so what's there to doubt now, he put his hand on the rock and to his shock, his hand was phasing through it.

"Come Lincoln, it's about about time I finally brought you home" said Taven taking his hand and jumping through the portal, taking Lincoln to a new world.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Louds, things weren't going so well for them, after Lynn Jr won her third game, the parents decided to take them to the French Mex buffet to celebrate. When they got there the only table large enough to hold was at the far end, where the trash and plates were, they couldn't enjoy their food because ever time someone would pass by with their trash, their area would end smelling worse with the amount of garbage that was filling up the trash. So it was safe to say that there evening at the restaurant was unpleasant. Next they planned on going to Dairyland amusement park to have fun, but 10 minutes after buying their tickets it started to rain and the park had to close, most of the sisters were complaining that they didn't get to ride any of the rides at all. Some of the sisters, especially Lynn Jr were starting to blame Lincoln for there misfortune, stating that he followed them and brought his bad luck to them. Most of them agreed with Lynn's accusation, Luna though she was starting to feel very guilty, not only had they outed him from there family activities, they boarded up his room and forced to eat and sleep outside. She felt disgusted with her family and with herself, as an older sister she is supposed look at for her younger siblings, especially Lincoln. Even during at the buffet and the 10 minutes they had at Dairyland, Luna couldn't help but think about Lincoln the whole time, she then started to think back when her and Sam started dating, Lincoln was the first one to accept them. She couldn't help but tear up a bit, she can only imagine how angry and upset he must be right now, she decided right there to make amends with Lincoln **'Lincoln I know you must be angry at us right now but don't worry I am going to help you out, am going to try to convince our family to let you back into the house, bad luck or not and if can't convince them I'll sleep outside with you'** said Luna inwardly, she was snapped out of her thoughts as the van pulled up in their drive way.

"Alright girls off to bed, I know the rest of the night wasn't great, but sulking about won't change a thing" said Rita, "This is probably Lincoln's fault, he must have followed us and ruined our night." said Lynn

"Yeah he must have been mad cause we didn't let him come with us and decided to jinx us" said Lola in her snobbish tone.

"When I get my hands on him, I am literally going to turn him into a human pretzel." said Lori.

Luna, who's just about had enough was going to tell her sisters to shut the fuck up when she heard her mother screaming.

"OH MY GOD OUR HOUSE" screamed Rita, the sisters ran towards the front door and to their horror, the house was completely trashed. It looked like a twister had hit the place, the TV screen was smashed in, the couch was torn apart, and the sisters noticed that the trophy case was smashed.

"OUR TROPHIES" shouted the girls, all of the trophies in the case were smashed, Lori's golf trophies, Lynn's soccer trophies, Lisa's noble prizes, Lola's pageant trophies and even Lily's thumb sucking trophies. Lynn Sr went to the back yard to look for his son, "Lincoln... Lincoln... Lincoln" shouted Senior, he was worried that whoever vandalized the house might have kidnapped Lincoln. He then heard his daughters screaming from upstairs.

The girls had gone upstairs to check their rooms to see if any of their stuff were stolen, only to see that there rooms were vandalized as well. All of Lori's electronic devices were destroyed, phones, tablets and ipads were smashed, "How am I ever going to chat Bobby now!?" screamed Lori, Leni was crying at the sight of her dresses burned and torn apart, even her mannequins were destroyed, Luna was almost in tears seeing her precious guitar broken in two, Luan had tears rolling down her face at the sight of her beloved dummy Mr coconuts in pieces. Lynn on the other hand was furious, not only had someone had the nerve to trash their home, but also wreck all of her sport trophies that she worked and trained hard for. Lucy was quietly sobbing as she held the remains of her Edwin statue in her hands. Lola was screaming at seeing her tiaras and her dresses burned and torn, Lana though was glad that her animals were unharmed, though she was still upset about her room, Lisa wasn't known to show any type of emotion, but when someone ruins whatever work she was doing she couldn't help but feel angry. Lily though was still to young to understand what was going on.

Meanwhile the parents were downstairs trying to clean up the living room and kitchen, until Lynn Sr smells something odd, "Honey do you smell that?" he asked his wife, Rita then smelled the air and she caught wind of it too, "yeah it kind of smells like..." both of their eyes went wide and they said one word... "GAS" they then saw the red gallon that had been tossed behind the TV, Rita put her hands on her mouth as she gasped, someone was going to burn the house down, but soon another thought came to her, where was Lincoln, 3 minutes ago her husband had told her that their only son was nowhere to be found, she instantly took out her cellphone and dialed 911.

 **"911 what is your emergency?"**

"Hello our house had been vandalized and our son is missing" cried Rita into the phone.

 **"What is your address ma'am?"**

"1216 Franklin avenue" said Rita trying to maintain her sobs.

 **"Alright ma'am were going to send two officers there right** **now"**

Rita then hung up and started to help her husband clean up, they soon told the sisters to scrub the carpets up to get rid of the gasoline, the sisters were shocked and terrified that someone would not only destroy there house, but was also planning on burning it to the ground, Luna right now didn't care about the house right now, she was more worried about Lincoln, she was hating herself right now because whoever did this might have taken Lincoln to do God knows what. She was now starting to regret everything that she did, **'How could we have been so stupid 'bad luck' we alienated because of our own stupid superstition, now Lincoln is missing because we left him by himself"** shouted Luna inwardly berating herself. The police showed up and the parents try to explain to them what happened, of course they didn't tell the real reason why Lincoln was home alone, having just realized the consequences the cops would dish out on them. The police said that they will continue to look into it and file a missing person report.

About an hour after the police left they continued to clean up the house, Lisa had finally managed to transfer the footage from the security camera onto her personal laptop that she carries around everywhere. However she was not expecting to see Lincoln vandalizing the house, she watched as Lincoln moved from room to room, destroying everything with a baseball bat, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, never once has she seen her only male sibling so furious before. Then to her horror she saw that it was Lincoln who poured the gasoline in the living room and kitchen, then she saw a random stranger in a blue robe and black hair standing in the entrance of the house, she watched as Lincoln began telling the stranger on why he trashed the house.

But what confused her the most is when the stranger who identified himself as Taven, said that how he should have taken Lincoln with him, instead of leaving him with them, she continued watching and she heard the man asking Lincoln if he wanted to come with him and Lincoln agreed, for once in her life the little genius was confused, who was this man and why did he seem to know Lincoln. She would have to share this with the rest of her family once the house was cleaned up.

* * *

It took three hours to finally get the house cleaned up, it was almost eleven o clock, some the sisters were tired, but Luna was determined to go out to look for Lincoln, even if it meant searching all night. But the rest of the family said it was to dangerous to go alone and it was getting late.

"I don't care, am going to out to find him and I don't care if I have to be up all night searching, for all we know the one who trashed our home probably has him." said Luna. before anyone could respond Lisa came down holding her laptop.

"Excuse me esteem siblings but I believe that our only male sibling has not been kidnapped like we were all lead to believe." interrupted Lisa. The rest just looked at her in confusion, "what do you mean Liz?" asked Luan, Lisa sat down and opened her laptop, "Someone go get mom and dad, they need to see this too." said Lisa.

After getting the parents down to the living room, Lisa turned on her laptop, "alright family I gathered you all here because I have finally managed to upload the footage from the security camera's that I installed and discovered the culprit behind this crime." said Lisa

"Well then what are you waiting for Lisa show us" said Lori impatiently.

"Yeah so we can find the creep and teach him a lesson" said Lynn Jr cracking her knuckles.

"I personally looking forward on giving him my punchline, hee hee get it, but seriously I can't wait to get my hands on him." said Luan

Lisa just turned on her laptop and the family were shocked to see Lincoln was the one trashing the house. Rita however couldn't even breath as she found out her baby boy was the one responsible for the destruction of their home, the whole family almost lost it when they saw Lincoln pouring gasoline around the house, Rita began to break down in in tears, she ran to her room and shut the door, the rest of the family continued watching as they saw the man named Taven was hugging and offering their brother to go with him to some new place. While they were glad that Lincoln didn't burn the house down, they were sad that Lincoln decided to runaway.

Hearing him tell that man Taven on why he trashed the house, made them all realize how awful they had treated Lincoln not only with the whole bad luck thing, but also in the past like getting themselves kicked out of the grocery store, the whole sister fight protocol and forcing him to be their servant on the camping trip just to satisfy them, even Lynn was starting to feel guilty herself since she was the one who started this in the first place. Then they all turned towards there father.

"Dad who was the guy hugging Lincoln?" asked Leni

"And what did he mean by 'I should have taken you with me a long time ago'?" asked Lana.

Lynn Sr just sighed, "I should have known this day would come, girls there's something me and your mother never told you... Lincoln isn't really your brother" said Lynn Sr. The girls just gasped.

Luna then spoke up, "what do you mean he isn't our brother dad!?" yelled Luna.

"Girls Lincoln is adopted," said Lynn Sr, he looked at Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan. "Someone left him on our doorstep when you four were spending your summer vacation with Pop-pop 10 years ago" said Lynn Sr.

The girls were flabbergasted, never once have they suspected Lincoln being adopted, not even Lisa, they all thought he got his white hair from their grandfather. All of them wanted to go out and find him and shower him with apologies, but their father stopped them, he said that if that man Taven is related to Lincoln, than they would go searching for him tomorrow since it was late. The girls reluctantly nodded and headed of to bed.

Out of all of them Luna was taking it hard the most she and her sisters drove away their only brother, sure he wasn't related by blood, but that didn't mean anything to her. She spent almost the whole night crying herself to sleep, "Lincoln..." she sniffled "...am sorry, am sorry" she softly cried.

* * *

Lincoln and Taven had landed in a grassy field, Lincoln got up to see it was night time, he looked ahead and saw a large wall up ahead. "Hey Tav what is that place?" asked Lincoln pointing at the wall,. "That's the town where I live and inside his our home, come it's getting late." said Taven as they began walking towards the town.

When they entered Lincoln noticed that the town was completely, 'everyone must have fallen asleep' thought Lincoln. After walking for about 7 minutes they made it to their destination. It a large Japanese like dojo with large walls and a giant wooden door, which was locked, before Lincoln could use one of the handles to knock he was thrown over the wall, along with his belongings, "Whoooah" screamed Lincoln, Taven then landed next to him, he glared at his brother, "what was that for Taven?" asked Lincoln irritated that his brother threw him over the wall.

"Everyone else is already asleep and I didn't want to wake them" said Taven. "Well could you warn me next time" said Lincoln with a tick mark appearing on his head. Taven just smiled and lead him towards the room he would be staying in. Taven opened the door and Lincoln walked in, it wasn't anything fancy just a bed, dresser and window with a few of the outside garden.

"Get some rest Lincoln tomorrow will be the start of your new life." said Taven. Before he could leave Lincoln called him.

"Hey Tav" said Lincoln, Taven turned around, "yeah Lincoln what is it?" he asked.

"Thanks for coming back for me" said Lincoln

Taven smiled "no problem Lincoln, were brothers we look out for each other" said Taven as he walked out of the room.

Lincoln just laid down on the bed a drifted of to sleep, he couldn't wait to see what this new world had in store for him.

 **And that's the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it, just tell me in the reviews what you think about it. Also am going to try and finish chapter 4 for my crossover story, The spider of royal woods, go check it out and tell me what you think about, anyway peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lincoln awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the sunlight hitting his face, he stands up rubbing his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness. He remembered everything that happened, he met his long lost older brother, found out his was technically adopted and was brought to a world where magic exist. His thoughts were interrupted with someone spooked him, "Hi there", Lincoln jumped at sound of someone's voice, he turned around to see to see a girl around his age standing by the entrance of his room, she was wearing a simple white T-shirt and black gym like shorts. She had long black hair that reached down her back, but what caught Lincoln's attention were her teal colored eyes, they were beautiful, Lincoln couldn't help but blush a little.

"Um hi, who are you" asked Lincoln, the girl just smiled, "oh am Angie Kisaragi nice to meet you." said the now name Angie. Lincoln then decided to introduce himself as well, "hi Angie am Lincoln," said Lincoln, "oh I know that, you're Taven's younger brother, he told me to come wake you up" said Angie, "where is Taven anyway?" Lincoln asked,

"Oh he went out shopping in town, before he left he asked me to show around our dojo/guild, wolf pack" said Angie, "What time is it though?" asked Lincoln "It's seven am, almost everyone gets up this early, now come on let me show you around" said Angie. Soon the two kids we're exploring the dojo/guild while still wearing their pajamas Angie gave Lincoln a tour around the place. Angie then brought Lincoln to the outside area, "this is one of the places where we train to use our magic and become stronger." explained Angie. Soon they saw someone training, a man with spiky dark blonde hair, the only thing he was wearing were a pair of dark red pants, on his right arm was a tattoo of a dragon that extended up to his pec. The man was pulverizing stone statues with lightning from his fists. Lincoln's jaw nearly hit the floor at the man's power, the man then shot a stream of lightning from just two of his fingers and nearly destroyed the training area. The man just had a grin on his face, he then noticed Lincoln and Angie.

"Hey Angie whats up" asked the man, Angie just sighed

"Ganju how many times have we all told you not to use your magic like that, it's really dangerous!" said Angie waving her hands around. The man now named Ganju just laughed and patted Angie's head, "don't worry squirt I know my limits," said Ganju laughing, Angie just puffed out her cheeks at the nickname Ganju gives her. He then noticed Lincoln, Any way who's the the kid?" asked Ganju. "My name is Lincoln," Lincoln introduced himself. Ganju then had a look of realization on his face.

"Wait Lincoln, oh I know who you are now you're Taven's little bro" said Ganju, "yep that's me" said Lincoln.

Ganju just grinned "well kid you should feel honored to meet me, I'm Ganju Grimstone and Lightning is my specialty" said Ganju.

"So you can do Lightning magic then?" asked Lincoln.

"That's right am a Lightning mage, and nobody's better at using Lightning than me." gloated Ganju, Angie and Lincoln sweat dropped at Ganju's remark. 'Great this guy has an ego like Lynn' thought Lincoln.

"Well we're going to get going now Ganju, I need to finish showing Lincoln around." said Angie. "Alright then later Angie, and see ya around snowflake" said Ganju, Lincoln groaned, he knew that Ganju was referring to him, because of his white hair. Angie noticed the annoyed look on Lincoln's face, "don't let it get to you, Ganju can be pretty annoying sometimes, be he's a good guy." said Angie trying to lighten the mood.

"I sure hope so." said Lincoln, he really didn't want to deal with another Lynn in this world, or anybody who were just like his- ,no the Loud girls were never his sisters and Rita and Lynn Sr were never his parents, all those times that he felt like he didn't belong there, he now knew why, Lincoln still couldn't believe that it took the Louds locking him outside of the house like some wild animal and selling most of his belongings to make him realize that the Loud family were a bunch of selfish assholes, sure he himself was no angel, but he would go out of his way to make up for his selfishness, can't say the same the Loud sisters though. Lincoln's thoughts were interrupted by Angie.

"Lincoln, hey Lincoln are you okay?" she asked with concern, Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You look like you were lost in thought" said Angie concerned, "yeah am fine" said Lincoln, though Angie wasn't entirely convinced, she didn't press on. The pair then continued walking until they heard shouting from inside one of the training rooms. Lincoln and Angie entered to see two kids around there age fighting and shouting at each other, One was a boy with black hair styled in a pompadour, he had black eyes and he was wearing blue jeans and a black leather jacket to Lincoln he kinda looked like a greaser, and get this, his arm was an iron club. The girl had brown eyes with brown hair, which had two buns on top of her head, and she was wearing a black kimono and her fist were on fire,

"Are you ready to give up you iron wuss!?" shouted the girl.

"Why would I ever surrender to a shorty like you?" shouted the boy

The two then started exchanging blows, fire meeting iron, it created shock waves, Angie knew that there sparring was going to destroy this training room.

"Guys, hey Guys" said Angie trying to gain their attention, but to no avail, "GUYS!" screamed Angie, that did the trick as the two kids who were fighting suddenly stop at the sound of Angie screaming, they both looked at at her.

"Dang Ang do you have to scream so loud, you're going to make us deaf one day" said the boy.

"Yeah if you wanted our attention you could have just told us" said the girl

Both Angie and Lincoln sweat dropped, soon the boy noticed Lincoln standing next to Angie. "Yo Angie who's the kid?' he asked.

"Oh this is Lincoln, he's Taven's younger brother, Lincoln these two are Johnny and Naja, they're wizards like Taven and Ganju" said Angie introducing Lincoln to the two young wizards. The now named Johnny and Naja had a look of surprise on their faces, Taven never told them that he had a brother, in their opinion this kid and Taven don't even look the same, this kid's hair is pure white and Taven's was black.

"No way you're really Taven's bro?" asked Johnny

"Yeah am actually as surprised as you, I never knew I had a brother till yesterday." said Lincoln. "Really? well since you're here are you gonna train to become a wizard?" asked Johnny

Before Lincoln could answer, Naja scoffed loudly, "Do you seriously think this kid is cut out to be a wizard iron boy?"

Johnny looked at Naja with an annoyed look, "and why not Flame breath?" asked Johnny.

"Are you kidding me look at him, he looks like a wuss who would crap his pants at the first sight of danger" said Naja mockingly.

Lincoln just scowled, forget Ganju this girl reminded him of not just only Lynn, but all of the Loud sisters, looking down on him insulting him, thinking that he would never amount to anything, who was she to judge him, when she didn't even know him. Naja noticed the scowling look on his face and smirked, "aw are you getting angry shorty, what are you gonna about, hit me? as if you're punches would even hurt" mocked Naja.

Johnny who's had enough of Naja's attitude smacked her across the head, Naja's face then went from cocky to angry, she then turned to face Johnny. "What the hell was that for iron breath?" said Naja angrily.

"Lay off the kid dragon breath, he doesn't need you talking down on him, when you yourself aren't the greatest fire wizard around" said Johnny with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well at least am better than you at using magic" counter Naja

"What was that you little brown headed shrimp!?" growled Johnny

"You heard me, am a lot better wizard than you iron mouth" said Naja getting into Johnny's face, soon the two young wizards started to duke it out yet again, throwing punches and insults towards each other, Angie sighed realizing that she wouldn't be able to stop the two from fighting. She then motioned Lincoln to follow her to the next destination. Lincoln still had a scowl on his face, Johnny seemed like an okay guy, but Naja really rubbed him the wrong way, the way she talked down on him reminded him of all the Loud sisters, especially Lori, Lynn and Lola.

Angie noticed the scowl on Lincoln's face, and became worried, "hey Lincoln are you okay?" she asked feeling concerned, Lincoln not even looking at her just said "yeah am fine", but Angie wasn't convinced, "am sorry about Naja, she can be a real meany sometimes, but she's real nice when you get to know her." said Angie trying to lighten the mood a little.

'I doubt that' thought Lincoln, as they were walking Angie lead Lincoln to a forest area, he was about to ask her where they were going, but then he saw a man wearing green and white robes, with a weird hat on his head it kinda looked like a Chinese bamboo hat, his robes were white, but he had a dark green vest covering his robe with a long leaf green scarf hanging where his ears are and it ended at his chest tied in a knot the lower part of his face was covered by a white face mask so only his eyes were showing which were green, and he was wearing wooden sandals with white socks. This man to Lincoln's shock, was standing on top of a bamboo stick with one foot.

"Hey Feng come down here, there's someone I like you to meet" Angie called out to the now name Feng. He jumped backwards of the bamboo stick and began ascending to the ground, before he could hit the ground, Feng slowed down and landed gently. Lincoln was surprised, what kind of wizard was this guy to be able to that.

"Oh hi Angie what can I do you for?" asked Feng in a carefree voice. "I wanted to introduce Taven's younger brother to you, Feng this is Lincoln." said Angie introducing Feng to Lincoln.

"Nice to meet you Lincoln, am Feng Suzez" said Feng shaking Lincoln's hand, "anyway would you two kids like to have a drink with me?" said Feng as he reached into his robes and a pulled out a weird looking glass bottle that was big and round on the bottom, while the top was round as well it was a little smaller. He then poured some brown liquid into a small cup and drank it while hiding his face from the two kids.

"Man that was good" said Feng after drinking the liquid.

"What is that tea?" asked Lincoln

"Nope it's chocolate milk" said Feng eye smiling, Lincoln sweat dropped at Feng's laid back attitude, while Angie just giggled.

"Thanks but no thanks Feng, I still gotta finish showing Lincoln around" said Angie.

"Alright then have fun kiddies" said Feng eye smiling and waving them goodbye.

"Well he seems cool" said Lincoln smiling, meeting Feng took his mind off of what Naja said about him earlier.

"Yeah Feng really cool, but he's a mystery, no one has ever seen his entire face before." said Angie.

"Really whys that?" Lincoln asked

"I don't know maybe he just likes being mysterious" said Angie laughing a bit, which caused Lincoln to laugh.

"Hey Angie what kind of magic does Feng use?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh Feng can use two elemental magic, he can use wind and fire magic." answered Angie. Lincoln was shocked, Feng didn't appear dangerous, but from what Angie told him beg to differ, is Feng stronger than Taven and Ganju? just the taught of that made him shiver.

As they made it back to the dojo/guild, they saw a bunch of people in training Gi training and sparing against each other some of them were kids around his age and others looked to be in their teens, Lincoln noticed a tall Japanese man in front of all of the students he had short black hair that has been tied into a high spiky ponytail, brown eyes and a noticeable x shape scar on his left cheek of his face, he wore what looked like to be black ninja attire, he took a fighting pose and all of the students took the same pose as he did. The instructor then threw a few punches and kicks and the students did the same.

"Who is that guy Angie" asked Lincoln.

"That's Sato Suzuki, he a teacher here at wolf pack, along with his sister Sanjo, he teaches people the way of ninjutsu, he takes great pride in what he does because he doesn't use magic, so that's why he trains so hard to prove to people that even if someone can't use magic they can still do great things." explained Angie. Lincoln couldn't help but feel respect for Sato, after what Angie told him.

"Hey Lincoln, Angie glad to see two" said a familiar voice. The two eleven year olds turn their heads in the direction of the voice to see Taven smiling at them while holding groceries, next to him was a really attractive woman with long black shiny hair tied in a low ponytail, she was wearing a black kimono, her eyes were green as emeralds, Lincoln could see that she had a lovely figure.

"Taven, Sanjo, glad to see you guys are back, how was grocery shopping?" asked Angie.

Taven smiled "It was fine Angie, but I would like to ask you to help Sanjo with the groceries please I need to show Lincoln something" Taven requested

"Sure no problem" said Angie

"Sanjo as soon as am done with Lincoln, I'll help you with the cooking." said Taven

"Alright Taven have fun" said Sanjo smiling.

"Come Lincoln there's something that you need to see" said Taven leading Lincoln to a special place in the guild. As they were walking Taven wanted to start a conversation with his brother, "So Lincoln did Angie show you around our dojo/guild?" asked Taven.

"Yeah she did" answered Lincoln

"What do think of it?"

"It's pretty cool actually I got to meet a new people, like Ganju Johnny, Feng and Angie, they all seem pretty cool, except for that Naja girl" said Lincoln frowning a bit at the thought of Naja. Taven just laughed, "Lincoln I know Naja can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but give her time, she'll eventually warm up to you (pun not intended).

Eventually they made it to a secret room, it looked like a shrine of some sort, on the wall of the room was a giant portrait of four people, two of them were adults, a man with long black hair and a goatee with a small smile on his face, the second was a beautiful woman with white hair tied in wavy ponytail, she had beautiful yellow eyes just like him and was holding a baby in her arms. The next person was a kid with black hair with blue eyes. Lincoln then began to realize that the people on portrait was his family, his real family his real father, real mother, his brother Taven when he was a kid and the baby was really him, Lincoln just stared at the portrait, his mother had white hair just like him and the same yellow eyes, his father looked like a calm yet powerful man, Taven obviously had his father's traits and features while he had his mother's.

Lincoln couldn't help but feel proud to be the son of such a beautiful woman, he then looked at Taven who had a smile on his face. "These are our parents Lincoln, our family." said Taven.

"What happen to mom?" Lincoln asked.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that Lincoln" said Taven

"What do you mean Taven?" asked Lincoln confused

"Listen Lincoln a long time ago our Kingdom Lugon wasn't always a kingdom, it was part a large and mighty empire, ruled by a tyrant, and since he ruled with a iron fist and was cruel to his people, it sparked a civil war, our parents Jonah and Diana Asheton were part of it, they fought for the rebels, and were feared by the empire and the tyrannical emperor, he tried to have me kidnapped to use me as leverage against mom and dad, but mom took out the entire unit by herself to protect me" said Taven.

Lincoln was shocked, not only was his mother beautiful, but she was strong to boot, Taven then continued the story. "but mom was pregnant with you at the time and dad didn't want her fighting anymore, she eventually agreed to have me trained to defend myself in case they ever came after me again, dad trained me in using magic because it was the smart thing to do in a time of war, after nine months of training, mom gave birth to you, it was the happiest day of my life I was a big brother" said Taven smiling

"But after a week you were born our enemies attacked our camp, they were after you Lincoln, somehow the emperor found out about you and our location and sent a large number of troops just capture you, during the battle... mom was killed." said Taven somberly

Lincoln suddenly felt his heart break, his real mom was killed in battle, no it couldn't be she was a powerful mage, Lincoln now felt like crying, both of his real parents were dead all he had left was Taven, he continued to listen to the story.

"It was a devastating blow to us, Father was more effected by her death than me, he vowed to win the war and defeat the empire for our mother's sake, but he realized that the fat pig of an emperor would continue to target you, and despite being powerful, dad knew he couldn't protect forever since our camp was discovered that means we had a spy and there could have been more and dad didn't know who he could trust, so he had no choice but to sent you to the realm of earth to ensure your safety" explained Taven

"He must have ended up in that town of yours royal woods, where you went into the care of the Louds, After that four years later the rebellion defeated the empire, after the war was over dad insisted that it was best that you stayed on earth to live a normal life without magic, he allowed me to go to earth to watch you but he forbid me from approaching you, so I watched over you instead, I've watched you grow up into the eleven year old boy that you are today. I didn't like the way those Loud sisters treated you sometimes and I was tempted to jump in and teach them a lesson, but out of our father's wishes I didn't, but after seeing how they threw you out of the house like that I decided that enough was enough and decided to finally reveal myself to you and bring you home where you truly belong." Finished Taven.

He then hugged Lincoln, tears were rolling down Taven's cheeks, "I'm so happy to have you back in my life Lincoln, and I promise to always take care of you for our parents, and be the brother I always wanted to be since the day you were born." said Taven crying tears of joy. Lincoln couldn't help but to cry, he finally found a family, he hugged his big brother back crying into Taven's shoulder, "Thanks for coming back for Taven" said Lincoln crying.

After they were done hugging, Taven stood up, come Lincoln there's two people I want you to meet. They left room and Taven started to lead Lincoln to his quarters, soon a they heard a little voice, "Daddy, daddy" both Taven and Lincoln saw a little 4 year old girl running towards them with Sanjo coming from behind.

"Hi sweetheart" said Taven smiling picking up the little girl, she had short black hair and green eyes just like Sanjo's, "Sorry Taven when she found out you were back she ran out looking for" said Sanjo.

"That's okay I wanted to introduce both of you to Lincoln" said Taven he looked at Lincoln, "Lincoln this little girl is Jade, and Sanjo this is my brother Lincoln" said Taven. Sanjo shook Lincoln's hand, "It's finally nice to meet my brother-in-law" said Sanjo smiling. Lincoln was taken back, "b-b-brother-in-law" stuttered Lincoln.

Taven chuckled, "that's right Lincoln, Sanjo is my wife and Jade is our Daughter, your niece.

 **And that's done finally posted chapter 3 sorry about the long wait, and for those who waited patiently I hope your not to pissed of at me. I've been watching a whole lot of Fairy tail to get a better concept on what am writing. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I would love it if you guys with check out my third story called "The Past returns" it's a Kid Next Door story, and I would appreciate if you guys would read it and give me an honest opinion, anyway Peace out**


End file.
